Keeping the Peace
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Of all places Dad could send me it had to be here. A world of Angels, Devils, and… Fallen Angels, Stray Devils? What's next I'll meet the Devil himself? Really, come on! All these people will be the death of me. Keeping the Peace is what I do best though, so lets' do it. Rated M, it's DxD, what'd you expect? Dr. Strange references/characters.


**Note at Bottom! – Disregard AN3**

 **Keeping the Peace**

 **Chapter 1 – The Day It All Started**

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

Of all worlds to choose it had to be this one, why father? Did I do something wrong, of all places you pick the most ridiculous. But I guess this will be great for a laugh.

Oh, hey. You're probably wondering why I'm venting to myself right now. Well how I tell what happened from the start.

Well my name's Allen Strange, I'm the son of Dr. Strange, yes that Dr. Strange, the one who can use magic and can fly with a cape. One day, I'll become the next sorcerer supreme I must prove myself that I'm capable of protecting a dimension safe from any lasting harm.

But of all places my Dad in all his infinite wisdom sent me to the world of a manga, guess which one?

If you haven't seen the title yet, it's High School DxD, a world filled with supernatural beings just around the corner ready to kill you or turn you into their servant, but in the end, I have one job and one job only. But I guess its not all bad, some of the people I've meet are good people.

Anyway, I've ranted on for long enough here's my story of how with a few of my friends we save the world from being destroyed by crazy angels and demons. Let's GO!

 **Tokyo, Japan**

We see a young man in his late teens in bed rising early for school, his house in quite large, but on the outside its just a normal 2 story house in a rather nice cul-de sac neighborhood, its all a ruse to hide his true home, the Sanctum Santorum almost an exact copy of the one his father worked from.

"Young Master Allen, it's time for…, a young girls voice echoed as the door open to reveal the young man, Allen Strange in the middle of exercising by doing chin – ups, he notices the young girls' appearance and stops.

"Oh, May-Lin I didn't hear you enter I was too into my workout, is it time for breakfast already?" Allen asked the young lady.

"Yes, Young Master its ready for you in the kitchen." The now revealed to be young girl from China. **(AN: Think of Tenten during Shippuden).**

"May-Lin, I already told you before just call me Allen, enough with this Yong Master stuff, you're not Wong, just be yourself." Allen responded to her comment from before, coming closer to her looking down on the slightly smaller girl.

 _('_ _ **This girl here is May-Lin, she's been my assistant since I started training as children, she was taught by Wong to be trained as the next assistant to the next Sorcerer Supreme, she also serves as my bodyguard from time to time.)**_

Tilting the girl's chin up, she blushes as he smiles down at her, coming closer their lips almost seem to touch before the ringing of Allen's phone interrupts their moment.

"Yes, Dad?" Allen replied to the call knowing you the person was. "Its me son, how are you today, doing well I assume?" Stephen asked his son. "Yes, I'm alright Dad, I just got done with my workout and was about to have breakfast, before you called." Allen replied. "Alright, just be safe for your mother's sake." Stephen said as he hung up.

"Was that the Dr. Strange, Y-Allen?" May-Lin inquired the young man.

"Yes, as you now todays the day I begin my tenure in this world as Sorcerer Supreme, and I can't do that without you, loyal protector." Allen replied as he stroked the young girl's cheek.

"But now, is the time to get ready, lets eat before it gets cold." Allen stated as they both started walking downstairs to the kitchen. Before them was to bowls of porridge, some sweet rice buns, and black tea, still hot.

After enjoying breakfast, Allen prepares for school at Kuoh Academy as May-Lin also prepares herself as well. After a little while later both exit the home and begin there walk to school.

 **Kuoh Academy; Tokyo, Japan**

Kuoh Academy was at one time an all-girls school, until a few years ago the school announced it would be co-ed for all students looking for admission the school also doubled as a college, so students could stay if they wanted.

Allen and May-Lin enter through the front gate, Allen with his hand around May-Lin's waist signifying their close and intimate relationship, they're greeted by the looks from most of the females and the hateful looks of most of the boys, in specific 3 young perverts give the young man a death stare full of venom and hate.

Sensing this emotion, Allen turns to face the young men, they soon hide beneath the edge of the hill they were on and sighed in relief thinking they weren't caught.

One of these young men was Issei Hyoudou, a second-year student at Kuoh who as the pervert he was had the "dream" of being a harem king and was proud of it they he'd also pronounce it publicly with other girls watching who would instantly avoid and be disgusted by him.

Allen was a second-year, but May-Lin was a first-year student so when they had to go to class they shared a quick kiss before going to class.

 **Class 2-C, Kuoh Academy**

As Allen entered the classroom, he saw that not many students were waiting so he decided to continue his training and took out one of his spell books, made to look like a Harry Potter novel. As he was waiting he could've sworn he felt a pair of eyes staring at him from across the way after turning around he saw a crimson-haired young beauty and instantly knew who it was, Rias Gremory, a first – year college student and president of the Occult Research Club, if it was anything but.

After a few seconds of staring both looked away as Rias was now intrigued by this young man, as she was thinking a black haired, but rather busty beauty emerged her name was Akeno Himejima, vice -president of the ORC club and a college student like Rias. "Oh President, what are you looking at?" Akeno inquired as she looked outside to stare at Allen through the window.

Putting two and two together Akeno figured out what her fellow club member was thinking, "Does that young man intrigue you, Pres?" Akeno asked her leader.

"I don't know" Rias answered not even looking at the young lady. Which only gave cause for concern to the black-haired beauty.

After the bell rang, the classroom began to fill with students and Allen decided to put away his tome for now and focus on class. One thing he saw though was the many bruises on Issei and could only conclude that the young man was punished once again for peeping on the girls.

"My, my, Issei you don't look so good, how's that whole "harem king" thing going for you so far?" Allen decided to playfully taunt the young man's poor fortune.

"It hurts like hell, you little perfect, scumbag, you have a girl at least, I might just die lonely if this continues." Issei responded to the young mans' taunt with obvious pain in his voice.

"Well if you only treated young ladies with some common courtesy and respect maybe they'll at least stop beating on you, that's' a start." Allen explained to the young teen pervert.

After there little argument class started and Allen was instantly bored with it. He'd already graduated college in his own world, he was going over the basics again. So, it wasn't like he had to care about his grades slipping any time soon.

 **After School**

After class, everyone went their separate ways, but to Allen he still felt as if he was being watched, after catching up with May-Lin, he ushered her to head home ahead of him and to prepare his Sorcerer uniform and prepare for dinner.

After some time of walking on his own Allen came upon an interstate bridge and decided to spend a few moments watching the sunset, as he was he felt a presence and turned to see a young, beautiful girl in a light red uniform jacket carrying her bag, she looked innocent and nervous, but for Allen he could tell it was all an act.

"Y-Your name is Allen, right?" The girl asked him, nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, do I know you?" Allen inquired himself. For a few seconds both were silent, the girl having a noticeable blush on her face.

"My name's Yuuma Amano, I was just wondering are you seeing anyone right now?" She finally broke the silence with her seemingly innocent question.

"Actually, I am dating someone right now, sorry." Allen replied as nice as he could in order to keep up his ruse as he already had put them in a different plane of existence, _The Dimensional Gap,_ in order to protect the civilians around them.

"While I'm flattered I don't like liars as well." Allen responded now with a more serious took and look on his face.

"W-what I'm not l…" Before "Yuuma" could finish her sentence, Allen had already snapped his fingers revealing her true form.

"As I thought, next time try a little harder on your act, you tried a bit too hard on your delivery, Fallen Angel." What appeared before him was the same girl just now in her demonic garb and with wings.

"H-How, no human can see the supernatural?" The fallen angel, "Yuuma" asked.

"I'm not most humans, in fact I'm more _supreme_ among any you've seen before." Allen stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"So, what… wait why aren't the people freaking out?" The angel asked in shock.

"Because I've brought us to my space in time, the Dimensional Gap, I'm a sorcerer if you haven't noticed. Something more powerful than you've ever seen before." Allen responded this time with complete seriousness in his moves as he summoned the magical circles around the palms of his hands.

"So what, you have a little magic it won't save you from me." The angel flew high into the sky summoning light spears in her hands and throwing them at Allen which he easily deflected and retaliated at the same time.

"Oshtur, grant me the crimson bands of Cyttorak!" Allen pronounced as one of his hands shown as crimson ropes and aimed for her legs and he began to slam her into ground over and over and finally tossed her into the nearby wall.

"Give up, no being beneath cosmic power could ever break these bands, I'll give you one chance. Go in peace now, or I will end you here and now!" Allen threatened the demonic angel as she struggled to get out of the bands to no avail.

She silently nodded in anger and Allen tossed her into the sky as she regained her balance and started to fly away but, before she left she turned around to yell something at him, "Oh my manes' not Yuuma, its Raynare you bastard!" she exclaimed, as she flew away nursing her wounds

After that incident, Allen returned to normal time and began his walk home, but unknown to him a young man was watching, but she utterly baffled by what he saw.

"Incredible, I never though such power existed, I didn't even see what happened and its like nothing happened at all," the young man revealed himself to be Kiba Yuuto, a student from Kuoh Academy, Class 2-C and a member of the ORC club.

 **Sanctum Santorum**

Allen unlocked the front door only to be immediately tackled by his assistant May-Lin.

"May-Lin, what's wrong?" Allen asked the young woman. "What's wrong, you could've been killed, that's what's wrong!" May-Lin screamed angry at the young man for the stunt he pulled at the bridge. May-Lin then turned away looking angry

"It all worked out in the end, she's gone now that's all that matter right now.], but I do fear she'll strike someone else, she'll probably think twice now hopefully." Allen replied to the concerns of his assistant.

She was still turned around, until she felt arms snake around her shoulders and waist as she looked to see Allen, comforting her softly.

"May, you know I'd never leave you alone, you mean more to me than anyone else right now. I have no reason to leave this world any time soon." Allen spoke softly into her ears as she seemed to melt at his voice.

After their little moment together, both Allen and May-Lin prepared dinner together and prepared to retire for the night.

May-Lin had gone to bed early after dinner, Allen was in his room studying and thinking to himself as well.

 _"_ _To think I'd finally meet one of them this early, besides the fact that whole school seems to be crawling in magical power, I fear I won't be able to protect my identity much longer now. Perhaps it's time I speed up my progress, I fear the coming days and months will be filled with chaos to come. I can only hope I have the power to save this time. As the new_ _ **Sorcerer Supreme!**_

 **AN: Hey guys! Welcome to my new DxD series, Keeping the Peace, where my OC has the powers of Dr. Strange, quite fitting I must say for the world he's in. This story will follow canon and will not interfere with it, this is just the story with a new character in the mix.**

 **AN2: Tell me what you guys think of Allen and visit my page to see his bio and abilities.**

 **AN3: Yes, there will be no other pairings the main one is Allen and May-Lin, NO EXCEPTIONS! Except maybe** ** _some_** **casual relationships here and there with other characters, of course since DxD breaks the fourth wall a lot, some other elements and characters from other anime/manga will appear in time.**

 **NOTE! – After thinking about it, I've decided considering how this show is I've changed my mind about Allen having a harem, while I'm not a huge fan of them, perhaps a small one is okay, so I hope you guys can give some considerations.**

 **NOTE cont. – Give 5 names of girls from the show that you think would work well with Allen and I'll take them into consideration.**

 **IMPORTANT! - I hope this tides you guys over for now, I'm currently planning out a project right now, so it will take some time, until I'm fully up and running again. I hope you guys can be patient with me.**

 **I wouldn't be here without you guys!**

 **Remember to always Favorite, Follow and Review!**


End file.
